The present invention relates to a toothpaste holder and dispenser, and particularly to one capable of retaining a large supply of toothpaste and of dispensing same onto a toothbrush as and when needed.
Many types of toothpaste holders and dispensers have been devised. Most of the known types include arrangements wherein the toothpaste is retained within a compartment formed in the handle of the toothbrush. Such arrangements, however, have very limited capacity as to the quantity of toothpaste they are capable of holding and dispensing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toothpaste holder and dispenser capable of holding a large quantity of toothpaste. A further object of the invention is to provide a toothpaste holder and dispenser also capable of holding the toothbrush.